


Kiss You

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, for both groups, some hiatus talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame and Jun are caught kissing backstage at a music show.





	Kiss You

Jun's hands were tight on his arms as if to hold him in place, but his lips on Kame's own were soft yet insistent - not that Kame was resisting in any way, shape or form, he was pretty sure he could stay like this forever.

A door opening and quickly cut off gasp of surprise, ended the kiss. Kame leant his head back against the wall, but kept his eyes closed. 

There was the sound of a throat clearing and then Nakamaru's voice, tentative. "Sorry, I was looking for Kame."

Jun's footsteps seemed to echo across the room. "Nakamaru-kun," he acknowledged as he swept out the door. Or at least that's what Kame imagined it would have looked like - Jun all cool and suave. He wouldn't know though, he still had his eyes closed. 

The room descended into silence.

"What did you want, Yuichi?" Kame asked after a few moments, if only to break the oppressive air.

"Oh, um, makeup is ready for us," Nakamaru answered.

Right, they had a performance to give. Kame took a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall. He pointedly didn't meet Nakamaru's eyes as he walked past, keeping his gaze firmly on the path out the door and into the corridor. After a moment, Nakamaru caught up and they moved to the makeup room together.

Later in their dressing room as they were packing up, Nakamaru finally found the courage to speak.

"I didn't know you and Matsumoto-kun were together."

Kame shrugged. "We're not."

"But you were kissing."

"Who was kissing?" Ueda spoke before Kame could formulate a reply.

"Kame and Matsumoto-kun," Nakamaru answered blithely. Kame wished he hadn't.

"Eh!" Ueda exclaimed. "Since when?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Kame tried to dismiss it. "It's not a big deal." 

"Kissing Matsumoto Jun seems like a big deal to me," Nakamaru said. Ueda nodded agreement.

"Well then maybe you should try it sometime," Kame bit back. 

He just wanted this conversation over. He'd been successfully not analysing whatever was going on with him and Jun for well over a year now - not that much was going on, except the odd make-out session every time they were on a music show together. It had never gone beyond that. Probably never would. Kame was fine with that. _He was_. And it would be so much easier to be fine with that if Nakamaru stopped giving him the third degree about it.

His snappishness must have finally worked because Nakamaru hesitated as if he was about to say more, but instead he sighed softly and turned away. Unfortunately for Kame, Ueda didn't seem likewise put off.

"When did all this start?"

Kame thought back - it was the Countdown concert where KAT-TUN had announced their comeback from hiatus. Jun had approached him backstage and given him a brief kiss. Truthfully, Kame hadn't registered it much at the time. He'd been full of nervous energy, his thoughts elsewhere, almost overwhelmed - the hiatus had been a risk, one that Kame was sure was needed, pushing for it even against the others initial disagreement, but still a risk - by the fact they'd made it back.

The next time had been Music Day that same year. Okada had ripped his shirt open during their cross group shuffle medley, and as he was trying to do up the buttons backstage, Jun had approached, getting right up in his personal space before declaring, "That was hot," and then proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Kame shook his head as if it would help clear the memories. He wasn't going to dwell on it, he reminded himself. To Ueda he just said,

"Does it matter. Probably won't happen again anyway." Not now that they'd been caught out. He tried not to sound bitter about that. "Can we drop this now?" he added. Nakamaru often got the hint but sometimes with Ueda you just had to be blunt - or punchy. Kame didn't really feel like being punchy today.

\---

A few days later, in the recording studio, Ueda was looking particularly smug. 

"What's with you?" Nakamaru eventually asked.

"Nothing," Ueda lied badly. 

Nakamaru shrugged and dropped the matter, and Kame was happy to do the same - for some reason he had a bad feeling about what it might entail. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. During a break, Ueda sauntered over.

"It's okay," he stated, but before Kame could ask what was okay, he continued on, "I spoke with Aniki last night."

Kame's stomach dropped into his feet.

"About?" he asked cautiously, praying to whatever deity might listen that it wasn't about what he almost certainly knew it was about.

Ueda grinned smugly. "Aniki will sort out Matsumoto-kun."

Kame grimaced. "I thought we agreed to drop it."

"We did?" Ueda looked at him in surprise.

Maybe it was time for punching to start. Kame balled up his fist. Ueda was only saved by the A.D. calling them back to work. Kame ignored the call for a moment as he quickly pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. When he hit Jun's name he stopped, thumb poised over the call button. Should he warn him? It was probably too late, and what would he say anyway - 

"Hey, about that kissing thing, Sho-kun might bring it up because of my mouthy group mates who don't know how to mind their own business all of a sudden. Were you planning on kissing me again, or is it completely off the table now?"

Kame closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before snapping them open and closing his contacts. He stood and gave the A.D. a brief bow of apology for the delay.

\---

Kame stared down at his screen. A phone call. From Jun. And he'd missed it - turning his phone off while they recorded for Tame Tabi. It had been a week since Ueda's intervention and Kame had not heard a peep in that time, from Jun, or Sho, or his meddling group mates. Things had gone pretty much back to normal. Kame had supposed that he would have to wait until both groups appeared on the same show again before he would get any sort of answer. He carefully ignored the fact that he was being too cowardly to initiate himself.  
But now here it was. He quickly hit the call button before he could talk himself out of it. As he listened to it ring he wondered if they weren't about to engage in a round of phone tag - it often happened with the busy idol lifestyle - he wasn't sure if that would be a blessing or curse this time round. Regardless, after about the 5th ring the call was picked up.

"Hello?" Jun sounded breathy, like he'd run to pick up his phone, and a bit distracted. 

"Jun-kun." Kame whispered the words out softly, losing his nerve.

"Kame." Jun's attention was fully on him now.

"I was just returning your call." Kame tried for casual and effortless, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," Jun assured quickly. "Well, maybe a little," he added after a moment, "Aiba and Nino are trying to drag me into-," he cut off. "It's probably not important," he finished.

"No, I'm sure it is," Kame said. "I'll let you get back to it."

"No, wait!" Jun exclaimed, as if he expected Kame to cut him off immediately. 

Kame's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, but he remained silent.

"We should talk," Jun said after a moment.

"Yeah, we should."

"Are you free for dinner?"

Kame did a quick run through of his schedule. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll text you the details."

"Okay."

And that was it, the phone call was over. Kame looked around - most of the crew were busy packing up. HIs eyes caught Nakamaru's over the crowd and the other man gave him a smile of encouragement. He smiled back,thankful for Nakamaru, and Ueda too, being in his life. No matter what happened with Jun, he knew he could count on them to back him up and support him.

\---

Kame stood in the entrance to the restaurant Jun had picked. It was just like the man himself - from the outside it looked stylish, cool and way too classy, but once you stepped through the doors, the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. He followed the waitress towards the private room Jun had booked. He was a little late - he'd spent extra time deciding what to wear; he'd wanted to look, well, kissable, but at the same time, like he hadn't put much effort in. Eventually he'd decided on his favourite ripped jeans (he was a hall of fame best jeanist after all - it had to come in handy sometime), a grey t-shirt with a plain white buttoned shirt over the top and his favourite, hopefully lucky, leather jacket. 

The waitress left him outside the door to the room and Kame took a deep breath before knocking quickly and entering. He got two steps in before he stopped dead in surprise. Jun was there, but he wasn't alone. Oguri Shun and Matsuda Shota were sitting there next to Jun, halfway through what looked like their third or fourth drink. Jun's face was blank. 

"Kamenashi-san," Matsuda greeted him, "you dropped in to see Jun-kun."

Kame pasted a smile on his face. "Yes. When I came in, they said Matsumoto-kun was here so I thought I should come by and say hi." It was the polite thing to do when in the presence of your senpai's after all. 

"Well, why don't you stay and have a toast."

"Ah, I wouldn't want to intrude." He hoped they wouldn't insist. The last thing he wanted to do was stick around. Jun had made his point and he hadn't even had to utter a single word. Kame glanced at him briefly but his face was an unreadable mask. 

"Well, maybe next time."

"Of course." Kame bowed and backed back out the door. One part relief they hadn't stopped him and two parts humiliated. How could he have even thought that Jun would want more from him, with him. He clenched his fists resisting the urge to punch the wall. He was in a fancy restaurant, he couldn't cause a scene, he had to remind himself. He almost wanted to laugh - he was so stupid.

The door to the private dining room opened. _Crap_, Kame thought. He should have left straight away, now he'd have to face whoever it was. He whirled around quickly - at least they wouldn't see his face.

"Kame, you're still here." Jun's voice. It sounded relieved to Kame's ears but that must have been wishful thinking on his own part.

"I just stopped to tie my shoelaces," he lied, hoping Jun didn't notice that his boots didn't even have laces. "I'll be leaving now." 

He felt Jun's hand grip onto his arm. "Wait a minute." Jun's voice was low but firm.

Kame tugged his arm out of the others grip. "Why? You feel the need to rub it in some more. Don't worry, I got the message." His voice was heated but he did remember, barely, to keep his volume down too.

"What message?" Jun asked. 

Kame barrelled on, ignoring the confusion in Jun's voice.

"You could have just told me over the phone you weren't interested."

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation."

"Misunderstanding?" 

Jun grabbed his arm again and this time Kame couldn't pull out of it. He got dragged along in Jun's wake, as he tracked down a waiter and asked for a spare room. The waiter nodded and led them both to an adjacent corridor. When they got to the room, Jun pushed Kame inside and then blocked the door as he spoke quietly with the waiter.

Kame rubbed at his arm, hoping Jun's grip hadn't left any bruises. When Jun finally turned to him, shutting the door as he did so, Kame glowered. 

"I was leaving," he stated, hoping Jun would relent and let him go.

Instead, Jun crossed his arms over his chest and stayed in position blocking the door. "You came to sort this out didn't you? So let's sort it out." Now he sounded mad.

Well Kame was mad too and he thought, he had a much better reason to be. "Sort what out? You've made yourself clear."

"I don't think I have."

"Right. So you do want to rub it in." He should have known. It's not like Matsumoto Jun to do things half-assed, why should this be any different. 

"Rub it in?" Jun asked. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Right." 

"Maybe if you could you stop being an asshole for five minutes and let me explain."

Kame scoffed in disbelief. "I'm the asshole?"

Jun glared right back at him. "Right now? Yeah." 

"Fine." Since Jun obviously wasn't going to let him out until he'd said his piece, Kame relented, but he positioned himself against the wall as far away from Jun as the room would allow, before crossing his arms and waiting silently. 

Jun cleared his throat. "I didn't come with Shun and Shota. I ran into them on the way in. I was a little early and they offered to have a drink with me while I waited. I may have had a little too much but, in fairness, you were late." 

That last part sounded accusatory and Kame nearly blurted out, 'sorry for trying to look good for you'. Instead he pointed out the obvious.

"You didn't tell them it was me you were waiting for." 

"No," Jun agreed. "I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that. And then when you came in that seemed to support that, since you didn't admit to the meeting either. And then when I went out to say I'd join you in a minute and to find us another room, you nearly bit my head off."

Kame leaned his head back against the wall and cursed softly. Damn it, he'd misread everything. "So I am the asshole." 

Jun laughed and then sighed. "Maybe we're both assholes."

Kame pushed himself off the wall and hesitantly crossed the room back to Jun's side. "Now what?" he asked. 

"Maybe we should order some food and actually do what we came here to do."

Kame nodded agreement.

"Let's get one thing clear first," Jun then stated and before Kame knew what was happening Jun had closed in on his position, his hand coming up to thread through Kame's hair and his lips descended onto Kame's. Kame opened up as Jun licked his way into his mouth, their tongues swirling around each other. There was an intensity to this kiss that had been missing from previous ones, maybe because this time there was a message, a meaning to it that Kame thought he could decipher. As the kiss broke, Kame's lips almost wanted to chase after Jun's as they pulled away, but he held himself back - after all, if all they did was kiss, it would kind of defeat the purpose of the meeting. 

Jun held eye contact for a moment, his look sharp, before his lips broadened out into a wide grin. Kame couldn't help but smile back and it remained on his face even after Jun turned away to the door to summon back the waiter so they could eat. 

They talked about trifling things while they ordered and ate their food, and Kame found himself relaxing. Somehow that kiss had reassured him more than even Jun's words could have that whatever was happening between them, it wasn't going to end any time soon. After the plates were cleaned away and a last round of drinks arrived, Jun gave a stern warning to the waiters that they weren't to be disturbed further until otherwise notified.

As the waiter left, Kame giggled behind his glass.

"What?" Jun turned to look at him curiously.

Kame waved his hand in dismissal. "Nothing - just you giving orders like that. It's kinda hot."

"Careful," Jun warned as he took his place opposite Kame back at the table. There was a new edge of teasing in his voice. "You might regret saying that later?"

"Later, huh?" _Two could play at that game_. "Is that a promise?"

Jun leaned closer and lowered his voice. "It could be."

Kame couldn't help himself, he burst out giggling again. Jun frowned momentarily and Kame brought his hand up to wave away any concerns.

"Sorry, I think I'm out of practice being seductive," he apologised.

Jun laughed at that. "I don't think you're ever out of practice. It's practically your signature state."

Kame shook his head. "Only on stage though. Real life is different." 

"Really, but your very good at it," he sounded surprised that Kame would find a difference between the two states. Kame sometimes couldn't explain the gap himself, just onstage in front of the fans, it was, _different_ \- maybe it was the adrenaline of performing.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Jun agreed. "It does make keeping my hands to myself rather difficult when we're on shows together though."

Kame arched an eyebrow. "So the kissing was a compromise?"

Jun bit his lip and his gaze dropped down to his lap. "It was..." he paused, then looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure what it was, really."

"Oh!" The conversation was turning more serious and Kame suddenly felt a little unsure again.

"Don't get me wrong," Jun tried to reassure. "It's just...kind of hard to explain."

Kame took a drink, giving Jun time to gather his thoughts; it was obvious he had more to say.  
After a moment, he continued.

"That first time, at the countdown concert - I was grateful and did it almost without thinking."

"Grateful?"

Jun sighed. "Ohno hadn't told us all that long ago that he wanted to take a break and we were still discussing our options. The staff suggested a hiatus rather than disband. And then, there was KAT-TUN. You guys showed us that it could be done, that you could come back from that and that a hiatus announcement wasn't necessarily just an empty promise to appease the fans until we faded away naturally. Of course we hadn't decided fully then, but it helped to see it and I wanted to thank you for keeping an option alive for us, even if that obviously hadn't been what it was about for you."

"Anyway it was supposed to just be a quick congratulations and thank you, but then I couldn't stop thinking about it." Jun's lips twisted in a wry grin. "I might have said something to you sooner, but you'd seemed kind of out of it yourself at the time and I wasn't even sure you remembered."

"I remembered," Kame replied, then admitted, "but you were right. I was a little shaky that night and I didn't take it for anything else." 

"Right, so I tried to put it behind me, but then we had that damn medley on 'The Music Day' and Okada ripped your shirt open." 

Kame wanted to laugh again - Jun sounded so put out - but this was supposed to be a serious talk so Kame refrained.

"It wasn't fair. I had to sing right after you, you know." Jun pouted. "They were lucky I didn't forget everything. I don't recall you two doing that in rehearsals."

"It was a rather last minute addition, to spice things up a bit, since we couldn't really dance due to Yasuda-kun's injuries."

Jun nodded his understanding. "And well, you know how that went."

"But you never said anything that time either, or all the other times after that."

"I had a lot of excuses - I'd be troubling you, I was pushing myself on you, I was being selfish, we both were so busy. But at the end of the day, I guess I was,"

"Scared that if you said something, it would stop." Kame finished for him. He gave Jun a tentative smile, hoping that Jun got the message that he knew exactly where Jun was coming from. "Me too."

"So I guess this makes us both idiots as well."

Kame held up his glass to toast, "To idiotic assholes!"

"Idiot." Jun laughed but he held up his glass and clinked it once with Kame's before downing it in one go. Kame followed suit.

"So now what?" Kame asked after they'd both taken a deep drink.

"Well, once we've finished here, I could take you home."

"My home or yours?"

Jun pretended to think about it. "Mine, I think."

"Is that just so you can order me around."

"You've already admitted you like it."

"True, doesn't mean I'll give in so easily though."

Jun smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kame drained the last of his glass, slamming it down on the table.

"Let's go then."


End file.
